


Sidney White

by Enicia24



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Slight Fairy Tale AU, bed time story, no i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a bed time story!  What shall tonight's story be?  Well how about the fated meeting between Sidney White and the young nobleman who captured his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidney White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/gifts).



Once Upon a Time,

A long long time ago, like fifteen years to be exact, there lived a young nobleman. He was fair of face, dark of hair, and big of butt. His name was Sidney White. 

Sidney had been born in the vast White Kingdom of the north, Canada! Like all young noble men he was raised in the might art of hockey. His father had several medals from many valiant years of hockey. Young Sidney wanted nothing more than to follow in his father's footsteps. As far back as Sidney White could remember he wanted to play hockey.

Unlike many young hopefuls Sidney was actually good at hockey, great in fact. As you know it is a practice that takes years of dedication and... practice. Also talent! A bit of natural talent, in Sid's case a lot of talent like a dryer full, added into the mix makes a potion so potent there was no way Sidney White's dream would fail.

And of course it didn't.

For many years Sidney White played on professional youth teams and worked his way up the most coveted of positions in the world of hockey. 

The NHL.

Now comes the part of the story where we introduce the villain of our tale. For almost all of young Sidney's life there had been a dastardly force making itself known to the world. The Media.

Where ever the young nobleman went The Media was there to watch him. At times they seemed nice, and had even aided in Sidney becoming well known. But something about the way light glinted from their lenses and their ability to twist words from his mouth left a tight and anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he had told his father this the nobleman had sighed and explained to young Sidney, just as your parents have explained to you, that The Media was both good and bad. 

Sidney took this lesson to heart and did his best to ensure the bad would never have reason to come out around him. He smiled for the cameras and spoke into the microphones in a measured voice.

He had seen over the years just what The Media could do to men, men who of any status and profession had fallen beneath The Media's watch. Sidney knew he could just as easily fall.

Still, young Sidney lived a life full of what he loved, hockey. A strict, some would almost say obsessive, schedule was self imposed for a young man who knew how far he could go as long as he put the effort into it. And go far he did. In what felt like an eternity for him and an instant for the world he was playing in the Junior Worlds, a tournament where the best of each kingdom could come together to compete for glory!

It was there Sidney competed against those from the largest kingdom in all the world, Russia. Russians are loud, abrasive, and crazy as a loon; and they are damn good at hockey. 

It was there Sidney White met who was to be his eternal rival, so said The Media. A young Russian noble who had much the same story as Sidney. He had grown up immersed in the world of hockey and grown with the dream of playing in the NHL. For The Media, this was grounds to pit the two young nobles, who had never even met, against each other. That Ovetchkin was pretty good at hockey too was a major plus in the 'bitter' rivalry of the two.

It was also there that Sidney met another young nobleman who was rising in the world's eye. One that he would one day play on the same team as. One that he would fall in love with. (Huh? Mikki I'm not spoiling anything, we all know they fall in love! It's called foreshadowing young man!)

Anyways, there was another hockey player seeking to come play in the NHL. A young Russian name Geno. When he and Sidney met, the young Russian was struck by the shy smile on his lips and fierce determination in Sidney's eyes. They shook hands and there was no spark of fire at the touch because love at first sight is a false tale sold by the corporations to make money off of people when they feel like their lives are empty.

They played well against each other and respected the skills that each presented in the game. It was not long, but for a short while during the tournament they were able to speak in terms that break all language barriers. The words of hockey need little translation when it's the sole passion of your life.

When their- 

(I'm telling this story just fine James, it's not boring it's important exposition. I'm not, oh come on both of you? That's not fair. Fine I'll skip ahead, but let me tell you there's some good pining happening here that you're gonna miss out on. Some excellent years of idiocy on the behalf of your parents. No? Alright let's ge- yeah sure I can wait, go pee kid.

 

Did you wash your hands?

Alright, let's get back to this thing.)

So after the Worlds competition, Sidney White continued to play hockey at higher and higher levels. He was the first draft pick of his year in the NHL and led the Canadian Kingdom to victory in the Battle of the Olympics. Aside from the first year of so of his time with the most honorable Penguins, Sidney's career was joined by that of the young Geno. 

Both bonded with their teammates and had some frankly wild adventures that you can't hear about until you're at least twenty according to your father. Over time the developed a deep friendship, fell in love, admitted their feelings in an over dramatic fashion after much encouragement, and adopted two cute little kids.

The End.

(Wooo, done! Bed time you guys. What, what is with the pouty faces. I did what you wanted I sped that story up, skipped over all the 'boring' bits and gave you an ending. High five!

No? Make up your mind kid, either you want me to speed it up or you want more detail, there is no denying you're G's kids. Well, maybe I don't feel like telling you more, maybe my amazing story telling skills have been trod upon by your senseless words and-

And there's your parents. Ha ha see ya kids.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, the two people who interrupt the flow of the story are Jamie and Mikeal the kids i reference Sid and Geno adopting. Can anyone guess who the narrator is?


End file.
